Its Persephone!
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Just a one shot about the life of Persephone James. From the episode Infiltrated, if you ain't seen it don't read, there may be spoilers and I wouldn't want to ruin a great episode for you. If I get any reviews asking I may add more. E/O


**This is just a one shot about Olivia, well Persephone. It's showing what her life was like. It's like a missing scene from the episode Infiltrated, so if you haven't seen it, don't read it there will be some minor spoilers. Mainly quotes from the episode.**

**I loved this episode and that's why I wanted to write about it. It takes place after she has walked out from the interrogation she had with the sheriff. Before she uses the payphone to call Fin, in the apartment she has.**

**It' Persephone!**

_Persephone James_, when she thought about it, it was an odd name. It was a nice name but odd. She had to laugh at how much it annoyed her when people would call her Per-sa-phone, how they came up with that one baffled her, some people today have no imagination she thought as she walked across the landing of the grotty apartment building.

She got to her door, as she turned the key and stepped into the apartment that she'd been calling home for the more recent time, a wave of sadness hit her. It was okay but nothing like her apartment back in New York had been. She missed things like her own bed, her own couch, her TV, her stereo and CDs not that she listened to them or watched TV much, or slept in her bed and sat at her couch that much either but still she missed them.

She missed other things too. Like Munch, Fin, Cragen, Casey and Elliot. God she missed him most of all. She dialled his number into her cell to ring him at least five times a day, but each time she would press cancel. She wasn't sure why, she wanted to talk to him more than anything.

She sat down on the couch. It had been a funny old day. She thought back to the idiot of a cop that had arrested her. He had smacked her hard on the head then had the nerve to say she assaulted him.

"_Smile you wanna look pretty for your mug shot, don't you."_

Smug son-uv-a-bitch she thought to herself as she walked over to the fridge.

"_Your making a mistake, you know I never hit you."_

She knew he knew for well she never hit him, even if was having none of it when he was doing the mug shots.

She laughed to herself, for as she remembered calling him an ass.

"_You know I've heard how strong that blue line is, but I can't imagine anybody perjuring themselves for an ass like you." _

"_You need to watch your mouth Ma'm."_ He truly was an ass.

Yea, I you need to watch my fist if I ever see you again, she thought to herself as she took a long swig from the orange carton. He'd really annoyed her, she wasn't sure why but he had. He felt a lot like the type of creep that Olivia would deal with every day, not Persephone. She had this horrible feeling of what he had in mind when he'd said they would go somewhere quiet and chat.

"_I never hit you! And I'm not going to some good ole boy back room with you either. I want my lawyer."_

She recognised the look of anger on his face. The only reason the creep had been so pissed at her in the first place was because she was in control and he new she was right when she was telling him off for hitting an unarmed protestor. What a creep.

She couldn't stay here in this apartment. She needed some familiarity back in her life. She needed to hear form the SVU, even if it wasn't Elliot she had to talk to someone there. That place meant home to her, the people in it family.

Olivia was lonely but Persephone was miserable, and being in this apartment made her feel more alone. She needed to get back home, she had been thinking about more and more recently. She missed who she was, Detective Olivia Benson of the SVU, she missed every thing, but most of all her partner. She missed Elliot.

She had to get out of here. She had no home phone, and the mobile she had was crap when the battery decided to work she had no signal, but she knew that there was a phone booth at the end of her street, that was her best chance to get back in touch with the world, well her world at least.

**Okay I know short, but I don't know I guess I just wanted to show what life must have been like for her when she became Persephone. Plus this episode was cool. I loved her attitude in it. Like the part with the lawyer. "What are you twelve?"**

"**No I'm 25" Go Liv. SVU rocks!!!!**


End file.
